Lorien's Secret
by musiclover0012
Summary: What if I told you that there was more than Ten Garde? I am Number Zero, Lorien's Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I really got into the I Am Number Four series so I decided to do a little fanfic about it. **

************I DO NOT OWN I AM NUMBER FOUR************

* * *

><p>The hallways were endless, red lights were flashing aware of my escape. I had to get away from them; they had kept me cooped up to long… Torturing me.<p>

I didn't know what was happening to me but I had some sort of amazing power. I ran to the nearest door flung it open and kept on running until I could see the bright yellow sun.

I crawled out of the tunnel and ran until I hit the nearest city but even after I was surrounded by things that I knew I kept on running scared that they were still coming for me, trying to track me down, trying to kill me.

Out of all the weird things that had happened I knew one thing for sure...

I was Number Zero, Lorien's Secret.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been on the run for 2 months now. 2 months since I was held captive by the Mogs. 2 months that I had really understood my past.

My whole life had been a lie.

They (my parents) told me that they had found me on a hiking trail in the mountains. They took me in and kept me safe for the 16 years that I had lived. I knew I was different from all the other kids at my schools but my parents kept on saying that I was just ordinary but now I know that I'm not.

I'm Loric… at least that's what the letter told me.

According to the letter that was in a chest that came with me when they found me, I came from another planet called Lorien. The Elders foresaw the fate of Lorien and knew that a war was about to happen so they sent me to Earth once I was born. I was their secret, the planet Lorien's secret. The person who wrote the letter said that Lorien was going to send 9 more people of my kind, people from Lorien. There was nothing else about Lorien or about me, just that I was Loric and I was a secret.

I didn't believe anything the letter told me until my room was blasted to pieces.

I took what I could, a phone, a pocketknife, the letter and a chest that was hidden for way to long, and shoved them into a backpack and ran.

I lasted 1 hour until I was caught.

They took me knocked me out unconscious and the next time I opened my eyes I was in a cell.

I was held captive for months; they tortured me, asking me questions about the others that they were looking for. The ones who were supposed to come to Earth. But I didn't know a thing.

One day, I found myself outside of my own prison cell. I had somehow teleported out of the cell. I concentrated on returning to the cell and within seconds I did. I kept practicing when the guards weren't on duty and finally perfected my teleporting.

I escaped that day and teleported my way out of my prison cell and ran. I could picture anything else so I wasn't able to go anywhere else so once I got out I just ran and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

After I escaped I ran far, without staying in one spot for 2 days.

I was in Chicago when I bumped into John and the others...

* * *

><p>I was running for hours, the Mogadorians were close to Chicago. I felt the shivers that went through my body when they were getting closer. The feeling of death close by.<p>

I went into the woods and heard a rustling in a bush nearby and jumped. I quietly took out my dagger, the silver handle fit into my hand perfectly, as if it was made just for me. I quickly shape-shifted into a squirrel before going up a tree to look at what was making all that noise. I glanced down to see six people below me, they all looked around my age maybe younger. I clawed my way down the tree and changed into a grizzly bear and emerged from the bush to where the six strangers were standing and attacked them. Oh how stupid I was then...

One of them, a guy with dark blond hair and a tall, muscular figure, took out a blade similar to my own and yelled something to the others and they all started attacking. Eventually I felt a blade sear through my skin and fell to the ground and felt myself changing into my human form. I only had enough energy to open my eyes and turn my head and saw all six of them standing above my helpless body. There were 3 girls and 2 guys. I saw the guy that had the blonde hair had put his dagger away. The other guy had long, black shaggy hair also with a very muscular build and seemed to be taller than the blonde but I couldn't tell from the ground. The final guy had long curly black hair and deep emerald green eyes One of the girls had blonde hair and a muscular yet slim body with hazel eyes that changed color from gray to blue to green. Another was tall, thin and tan with shoulder height dark hair. The last of them looked very young as if these people were holding her captive but she looked confident with them, she had auburn hair and brown eyes probably around the age of 12.

The guy with the black hair grabbed me my the shirt, suffocating me, and pulled my feet of the ground.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I was going to ask the same thing" I said my voice hoarse from the lack of oxygen

"Don't play games with me. I could kill you right now with my bare hands" he said squeezing me tighter

"I bet you can -" I say with almost all of my air cut off but then I teleported behind all of them and using my telekinesis, I push the guy against a tree " - but so can I"

Suddenly I feel a sharp blade against my throat and a strong arm holding me still.

"We asked you a question. Who are you?" the voice of a girl said into my ear

"Katrina" I answer her not wanting to get into any more trouble. Even if I could use my Legacies against them it would be 6 against 1.

"What are you?" she asked pushing the blade closer to my throat

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." I said

"Trust me. We can handle it." The guy said

"Are you sure?" I said teasingly to the guy

"Tell us" the girl commanded

"I'm an alien... I came from the planet Lorien-" and suddenly the blade is far from my throat and I'm pushed against the ground

"What number are you?" the blonde asked

"I don't have a number." I replied

"Impossible. We all have a number." the girl with the blonde hair said

"I guess I'm Number Zero then." I answer

"There is no Number Zero!" the guy with the black hair exclaimed

"God dam it! Just read the letter!" I say as I take the envelope out of the inside of my jacket and toss it to him. He opens it and starts reading... After a few minutes he hands the letter back and says

"She's one of us..."

"Sorry?!" I say getting up from the ground

"Your one of us. We're some of the other nine that are mentioned in your God damn letter" he answered

"What number are you?" I asked him

"I'm Nine" the guy with the black hair said

"Eight" the curly haired guy said

"Four, but call me John" the blonde said

"Six" the girl that threatened me said

"I'm Seven but everyone calls me Marina" the brunette said

"I'm Ella, I thought I was a member of the Garde. I'm just a girl from Lorien." the young girl had said

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." I said and used my super-speed to get away from them and then just started walking slowly. I had walked maybe 15 meters before they caught up to me again

"Where do you think you're going?" Nine asked

"Anywhere but here, the Mogs are close" I said as I kept on walking with the other six trailing behind me.

"Look Zero-" John started but I just kept on walking faster and faster "Katrina!"

"What?!" I yelled and turned around

"We are trying to defeat the Mogs, the reason why we're all together is so that our power can defeat them... Why don't you join us I mean you have Legacies too." John said

"I would really like to help you guys but I have been locked up in a Mog base for months-!" I exclaimed

"Wait, what?!" Marina said

"What?!" I asked puzzled, wondering what they were thinking

"You said you were trapped in the Mog base for months" Marina said

"Yeah, what about it?" I said

"Maybe you could tell us where it is..." Marina replied

"How the hell, would I remember?! I barely even got out alive! If I hadn't developed the teleportation Legacy I would have stayed there until they killed me for heaven's sake!" I yelled at them

"Okay Katrina, calm down" John said "Here let's make a deal. You stay with us and we can all train together for a month and if you choose that you like it with us and you want to help us defeat the Mogs then you can stay, if not you can gladly leave after a month. Deal?"

I thought about the offer for a while. Getting some training would be nice since I didn't get any, but one whole month?! Eventually I had my answer.

"Yeah sure... Deal" I said as I shook John's hand, sealing our agreement.

* * *

><p>We started walking towards what I've read in books was the John Hancock Center. We passed by counters and went up the elevator and we stopped at a beautiful apartment. At first I thought that maybe we had arrived on the wrong floor but Nine, John and the others just threw their backpacks o a nearby couch and plopped down on whatever was comfortable.<p>

"Make yourself feel at home Katrina" Marina said

So I sat on a plush couch next to John and just laid back but soon Marina sat down next to me.

"So where were you before the Mogs got to you Katrina?" she asked

Honestly I didn't know much, it was like the Mogadorians had taken my memories of before but they came quickly.

"I lived in San Diego with my mom, dad and older brother. The whole time that I've been there no-one told me that I was adopted or anything. I had a normal life really though. I went to school, had friends, did sports after-school." I said, struggling to get the right information

I was suddenly reminded of my life before all this craziness happened. My best friend Chloe and my boyfriend Joe were probably worried about me or even worse they probably thought that I was dead after my house was destroyed. I wouldn't be surprised if they already had a grave for me at the local cemetery.

"Then in the morning my parents finally told me I was adopted and gave me that chest" I said pointing to the Chest that Six was studying "and an hour later my rooms was blasted to pieces and I just started running. Eventually they found me hiding under a bridge and they knocked me unconscious and the next thing I knew I was in a prison cell and they were torturing me for months before I developed my Legacies, as you guys so call it" I explained

"What Legacies do you have right now?" John asked as he turned from the TV

"Well my first Legacy was teleporting, then it was telekinesis, shape-shifting and then super speed" I said

"You're so damn lucky!" Nine yelled from the white kitchen

"I guess, but like I demonstrated I'm not very skilled with them yet" I said

"No problem, that's why we brought you here. So you can develop your Legacies" Marina said

"Yeah thanks. I probably would still be running if you guys didn't catch me." I said "Oh and sorry for shoving you against a tree Nine!" I yelled into the kitchen

"It's okay! I probably would've done worse!" was his reply

"Well I'm tired I was running all day. Do you mind if I take a rest?" I said

"Go ahead" John answered

I didn't want to take a bed so I just rested my head on a pillow and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it!<p>

If I had any problems feel free to give me a review.

-**musiclover0012**


End file.
